Shunt resistors (referred to herein simply as “shunts”) are used to determine the current flow through electrical components or circuits. A typical shunt of the type used in an integrated circuit (“IC”) package usually comprises a metal plate that is electrically connected, for example by wire bonding, to the component or circuit. The voltage drop across the shunt is measured. This measured voltage drop is then used to calculate the current through the component or circuit.